vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
King Dedede
|-|King Dedede= |-|Masked Dedede= Summary King Dedede is Kirby's arch-enemy and the primary antagonist in Nintendo and HAL Laboratory's long-running Kirby video game series, appearing in every game except the games Kirby & The Amazing Mirror and Kirby and the Rainbow Curse, making him the most recurring major character of the series besides Kirby and Waddle Dee. He is the greedy self-proclaimed king of Dream Land, which is located on the quaint planet Planet Popstar. Due to an ambiguous description of the geography of Planet Popstar, it is never made entirely clear how much of the planet King Dedede assumes leadership of, though he seems to have castles and fortresses all across the planet. Even so, he seems to perform no administrative functions, and for the most part, the planet seems to ignore any edicts that are issued by him. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | At least 4-A Name: King Dedede Origin: Kirby Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Bird, Penguin-like creature, The so-called/self-proclaimed King of Dream Land, one of the strongest life-forms on Popstar, Kirby's Royal Nemesis, Star Ally Power and Abilities: By himself= - Pre-Star Allies=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Non-Physical Interaction (Can affect Wapod Pots and Void Soul), 4th Wall Awareness, Toon Force, Regeneration (Mid. Like all Star Allies, he can quickly recover from being crushed flat, as well as having no notable damage after fighting Flamberge, who can impale and trap many foes at once like a shish-kebab using a sword covered in fire, before tossing them as projectiles surrounded by fire), Immortality (Type 3), Flight, Vehicular Mastery, Skilled with his hammers, and an ax, His hammer can catch on fire, Explosion Manipulation (Can throw large amount of bombs, his Amiibo allows Kirby to use an unlimited amount of them. Can throw explosive hammers), Air Manipulation (Can shoot out small air puffs. Can inhale foes & things and create cyclones while doing so), Transmutation (Like Kirby, he can spit inhaled foes as stars), Energy Projection, Shockwave Creation, Summoning (Can summon and throw Waddle Dees, Gordos, Hammers, and equip himself with a Mechanical Hammer can shoot missiles, turn into a flame thrower and generate electrokinetic waves and a Mask), Statistics Amplification with said Mask, Electricity Manipulation (Fired electricity from his bare hands in Kirby Pinball), Teleportation, Can deflect projectiles (Via Hammer Swing and with his ax), Homing Attack, Limited Deconstruction (Can send bolts to drop entire rows of blocks in whatever direction he's facing), Can turn into a small ball of intangible energy, double bass dexterity (Shown in official art) Resistance to Reality Warping, Magic, Transmutation (While he has been transmuted several times, he always kept his consciousness and at least basic functions such as when he could still use his hammer while turned into a limbless ball), Existence Erasure (Can get hit by Drawcia's deletion wave and survived quite easily), Mind Manipulation, Morality Manipulation & Madness Manipulation (Became unaffected in places where Dark Matter has their influence and mind-controlling clouds, such as Ripple Star and Dark Star, a planet made out of Dark Matter, including those clouds. However, he's still vulnerable to their possession), Gravity and Radiation Manipulation (Able to outrun and withstand black holes from Sphere Doomers, Magolor in his later forms and Marx latter shown Post-Star Allies) - Post-Star Allies=As before, Magic, Resurrection (Able to revive others via Revival Spell), Empathic Manipulation & Morality Manipulation via Friend Hearts (Can turn enemies into allies. Able to overwrite Void Termina's effects on allies; Scales to his multi-galactic potency), Healing & Purification (Friend Hearts can be used to heal and purify others. Can "Revive" defeated allies, who are merely unconscious), Cloth Manipulation, Power Bestowal (Turning targets into allies via Friend Hearts gives them that same power. Can bestow individual elemental powers when using them himself), Able to combine powers with allies to enhance elemental attacks (Also gaining access to Ice Manipulation and Water Manipulation), Creation (Able to help other Star Allies create Friend Stars and the Star Allies Sparkler) Resistance to Transmutation (Like all Star Allies, he isn't transmuted after being cooked inside Chef Kawasaki and Cook Kirby's pot, process that regularly turns foes and items into food), Morality Manipulation & Empathic Manipulation (Became unaffected by the presence of the individual Dark Hearts after having similar powers bestowed to him), heat and cold (Unaffected by the temperatures of Blizzno Moon and Star Lavadom) }} |-|Optional Equipment= - Pre-Star Allies=Enhanced Air Manipulation (Big Air Bullet Boost Orb), Statistics Amplification (With Boost Orbs), Auto-Resurrection with Reviving Tomato, Invulnerability with the Invincible Candy & Metal Boost Orb, Healing with various food items, Sparkling Star, Maxim Tomato & Maxim Tomato Boost Orb, Explosion Manipulation with Balloon Bomb & Cracker, Forcefield Creation with Prism Shield, Invisibility with Invisibility Stone & Invisibility Boost Orb, Intangibility with Invisibility Stone, Size Manipulation with Sparkling Star, Universal & Dimensional Travel (With Warp Star), Enhanced Thievery with Cashgrabber Boost Orb (Increases the number of things he can steal from enemies), Limited Automatic Mobility with Deflector Boost Orb, Berserk Mode with Berserk Boost Orb - Post-Star Allies=As before, Summoning (Can summon Helpers by directly throwing Friend Hearts to Copy Essences. Can summon a Dream Friend using the Dream Rod), Statistics Amplification (With Power-Up Hearts), Healing with Power-Up Hearts, Homing Attack (With Star Allies Sparkler) }} |-|Dededestroyer Z= Same as by himself, but he's now driving a robot with the following powers: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Homing Attack, Energy Projection, Can shoot missiles, Creation, Life Manipulation & Spatial Manipulation (Can create Kirbys to attack opponents, they have the following powers; Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration They are [[Kirby (Character)|Kirbys]], Immortality 2 & 3, Longevity, Vehicular Mastery, Elemental Manipulation Fire, Ninja, Ice, Tornado], Weapon Mastery Hammer, Spear, Cutter, Parasol, Whip, Martial Arts Ninja, Forcefield Creation Parasol, Afterimage Creation Ninja, Sleep Manipulation Doctor, Explosion Manipulation Ninja, Resistance to Reality Warping, Magic, Transmutation, Existence Erasure, Gravity and Radiation Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Immunity to Bone Manipulation, They can fight without their soul in their body they still needs it to exist to live) Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Fought and lost against Pre-Star Allies Kirby many times, and is able to harm him, he's also able to defeat foes who fought evenly with Kirby. Stated to be one of the strongest life-forms on Popstar. Assisted Kirby, Meta Knight and Bandana Waddle Dee in the defeat of Magolor with the Master Crown, which led to the collapse of interstellar parts of Another Dimension, including the 15 areas where the Sphere Doomers were fought, which are all respectively interstellar in size. Able to beat Drawcia with the player's assistance, who turned interstellar portions of space into paint. Boost Orbs effectively increase King Dedede's destructive power even further), able to negate durability via Star Spit | At least Multi-Solar System level (Can assist Kirby & 2 fellow Star Allies in the defeat of: Void Termina, Corrupt Hyness, the retaliators Three Mage-Sisters once, Morpho Knight EX and the stronger incarnations of Void Termina. Boost Orbs & Power-Up Hearts effectively increase King Dedede's destructive power even further), able to negate durability via Star Spit and Friend Hearts Speed: Massively FTL+ (Although slightly slower than them, Dedede's consistently depicted as being able to keep up with Kirby and Meta Knight, when the latter is able to keep up with the Warp Star and the former kept up with those who could match said vehicle's speed [196172280675748830c]. Reacted & used his cannon to tag Mr. Star flying at incredible speeds, who can easily fly pass stars. Repeatedly outran waves that were consuming interstellar parts of Another Dimension, which were moving fast enough to get past stars and nebulae in the background, as well as keeping up with the Lor Starcutter and Landia, the latter of which he kept up with in combat. Reacted and briefly outrunned a Jamba Heart flying towards him, which were suddenly scattered across the universe; Dedede is comparable to, and can join the Star Allies, who were able to chase and keep up these Jamba Hearts multiple times. Able to keep up with everyone in the Jambastion cult and Void Termina, who in turn was able to keep up with an improved version of the Warp Star. Able to move even faster with Invincible Candy, Boost Orbs & Power-Up Hearts for a limited amount of time) Lifting Strength: Likely Class Y (Comparable to Kirby, who defeated and is vastly superior to Star Dream in its NOVA Form) Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class | At least Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System level (Takes beatings from Kirby and other characters around his level without any serious wounds) | At least Multi-Solar System level Stamina: Very high (On par with Kirby and Meta Knight. Capable of defeating Queen Sectonia, Shadow Dedede and Dark Meta Knight in a gauntlet style fight) Range: Standard melee range normally, higher with Boost Orbs. Far higher via spitting. Interstellar with projectiles and shockwaves (Scaling from Kirby) Standard Equipment: His hammer and bombs. *'Optional Equipment:' Items such as Balloon Bomb, Cracker, Prism Shield, Invisibility Stone, Invincibility Candy, Maxim Tomato, Reviving Tomato, Boost Orbs, The Blaze Wheelie, a miniature Heavy Lobster (Kirby Battle Royale), Warp Star. His HR-D3 and Dededestroyer Z robots | As before, Items such as the Dream Rod, Friend Star, Star Allies Sparkler and Power-Up Hearts *'Can Create/Summon:' More hammers, his Mechanical Hammer, a Mask, Gordos, Waddle Dees and Waddle Doos | As before, a Friend Star Intelligence: Average. He steps up the intensity of his plans and even creates and improvises strategies very fast. Possesses vast combat skills due to being able to contend with, and defeat being as experienced as Galacta Knight, Coily Rattler, Queen Sectonia, Meta Knight, Hyness and Void Termina Weaknesses: Clumsy Keys: Pre-Star Allies | Post-Star Allies Note: Dedede is sometimes shown using mechs, weapons and technology; As far as we know, and contrary to popular belief, he's not the one creating any of them. However, outside of the continuity of the games, at least one non-canon version of him is actually the one inventing all of that technology, notion seemingly contradicted by the little information about this we have in the canon, such as when WoG was talking about his power-amplifying mask only to immediately remark that "nobody knows where he got it..." Notable Attacks/Techniques: Note that there is no distinction between his keys in this section. Without Items |-|Unique Powers= Powers & abilities few characters have in the verse, or that Dedede has in a higher scale. Super Smash Bro. Ultimate-King Dedede's inhale.gif|Inhale reflecting attacks, as portrayed in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Kirby Blowout Blast-King Dedede's inhale.gif|Inhale (Blowout Blast) Kirby Blowout Blast-Dedede's homing waves.gif|Homing Shockwaves *'Inhale:' Kind Dedede inhales air, aiming to swallow opponents. He can cover one direction of a room with a whirlwind that sucks air into himself, potentially implying to have a better range than Kirby with his inhale, as the latter is limited to a inferior inhale in combat despite having feats that put his inhale at a similar or higher range. In-game, Dedede's inhale gets pass Guard, that being characters defending themselves on their own or with force fields. **'Star Spit:' After inhaling one or more foes, Dedede spits them, causing them to collide with other foes or a wall. Like Kirby, Dedede is able to spit foes as stars, although this isn't always shown; Scaling from Kirby, this is likely to be an optional process he can do. The foe(s) being turned into a star is supported by all the statements Kirby has about his Star Spit doing the same, as well as the technique's name. His split showed the range to launch Kirby into space, which at the time was done to carry him into his final battle. *'Super Dedede Jump:' Dedede jumps in the air and lands in the ground a few seconds later. Masked Dedede Mask-Super Kirby Clash.png|Masked Dedede Mask Masked Dedede Hammer-Super Kirby Clash.png|Masked Dedede Hammer *'Summoning:' Dedede can summon the following things: **Waddle Dees so that they may attack others. **Gordos used as projectiles that bounce with the floor. **Junk used as projectiles. **Hammers. Can reappear a new hammer when throwing the one he's using. Can attack throwing multiple hammers. **Masked Dedede Hammer & Mask. Dedede can make this things appear out of nowhere when things get serious, even when increased in size. The "power-amplifying mask" it's said to "contain mighty power", and the mechanized hammer can shoot missiles, energy beams, turn into a flame thrower and generate electrokinetic waves. It was also shown that projectiles bounce off the mask when he was increased in size, but this may not be applicable normally. |-|Common Powers= Everybody using Friend Hearts-27th anniversary twitter video.gif|Dedede making use of a Friend Heart King Dedede's Team Attack-Kirby's Return to Dream Land.gif|Team Attack (Return to Dream Land) Powers & abilities many characters share in the verse. *'Friend Heart:' Obtained in Kirby Star Allies, Dedede generates a Friend Heart which is then quickly thrown to his objective(s). This can be done an unlimited amount of times as well as repeatedly. Upon contact (or near it), the Friend Heart will generate a major change in the empathy of the being(s) affected to the point of making them change their morality towards being an ally to Dedede. The Friend Hearts have also shown to make feel objectives extremely happy, make them have a deep appreciation for the one who used a Friend Heart on them, generate clothes in others, work on robots, heal & purify others, operate without making direct contact to others' bodies as well as affect more than one being at a time, and, by the end of the main story in Star Allies, overwrite the multi-galactic morality changing effects Void Termina forces on allies, thus having the potency of its own morality & empathic manipulation scaling from Void Termina, who gets physically harmed by the Friend Hearts. (It should be noticed that Void Termina getting harmed by the Friend Hearts could be a specific weakness of his, a characteristic of the Friend Hearts, or both, this is left unclear.) The last function the Friend Hearts have is that their targets will immediately be bestowed with the ability the generate and use Friend Hearts with all previously mentioned characteristics. *'Space Jump:' A technique most Kirby characters have, King Dedede transforms into a small ball of energy which turns out to be intangible, he uses this power to mobilize himself or regroup with mates faster. *'Revival Spell:' A technique that, depending on the game, either resurrects dead allies or merely heals them from being defeated & unconscious. Both uses are applied to their users as they are doing the same process over what seems to be the same spell given the same name. Initially appearing in the Team Kirby Clash mini-game, the Kirbys there could approach others Kirbys and revive them when being defeated, which meant falling into the floor with their souls leaving their bodies. On the Team Kirby Clash Deluxe & Super Kirby Clash games the Kirbys there could even obtain items to improve their ability to resurrect others. Before the latter game, in Kirby Star Allies, every playable character became able to "Revive" defeated allies, but these defeated allies don't lose their souls and it's notable how some are still breathing. *'Team Attack:' A technique Dedede can access to with at least another known ally with similar control over energy, such as every Star Ally. **In Return to Dream Land when piggybacking an ally or more, they can briefly charge energy to use a special attack, the more allies charging energy the more powerful the attack will be. The form of the attack depends on the ally below, which is shooting it. Dedede slams his hammer to launch several energy stars around him in close range. Dedede & all other allies in-game (Kirby, Meta Knight and Bandana Dee) can use their Team Attack to push back and warp the waves of space that were consuming interstellar parts of Another Dimension. **[https://youtu.be/RWQQQAb49TE?t=203 In Star Allies] when piggybacking an ally or more, they can briefly charge energy to shoot an energy beam . The more allies charging energy the more powerful the attack will be. Dedede doesn't use his hammer tp do this and his partner can be another King Dedede, meaning that this is a power he can do on his own. With Items |-|Reviving Tomato=If King Dedede has one of these items when he is KO'd, it will automatically revive him to full health in a flash. It can also be used in the middle of combat as a normal Maxim Tomato. |-|Maxim Tomato=Heals all of his health when eaten. |-|Various Food Items=Heal varying amounts of his health. |-|Boost Orbs=Gives King Dedede extra powers constantly or when activated: *Super Charge: Widens charge-attack range and raises attack strength by 20% for 15 seconds when activated. *Small Speed Boost: Increases movement speed by 10% constantly. *Big Speed Boost: Increases movement speed by 50% for 15 seconds when activated. *Quick Charge: Halves charging time for 15 seconds when activated. *Maxim Tomato: Recovers all health when activated. *Metal: When activated, it protects King Dedede for 10 seconds, but he's heavier and less mobile. *Small Attack Boost: Increases attack strength by 10% constantly. *Big Attack Boost: Increases attack strength by 40% for 15 seconds when activated. *Quick Revive: Decreases the amount of time it takes to recover constantly. *Life Up: Raises maximum health by 40% constantly. *Power Throw: Improves throwing ability constantly. *Big Air Bullet: Increases power and size of air bullets constantly. *Invisibility: Makes King Dedede transparent for 15 seconds when activated. *Mega Blast: Will send foes King Dedede attacks flying farther constantly. *Cashgrabber: Raises the number of things you an steal from foes by 50% constantly. *Deflector: Brushes off attacks automatically for 60 seconds when activated. *Superspicy Curry: Lets King Dedede blow flames for 10 seconds when activated. *Berserk: Raises attack strength by 40% and mobility by 50%, but slowly drains health when activated. |-|Balloon Bomb=It starts growing in size after being picked up, and explodes by itself if held for too long. |-|Cracker=When held, it fires arcing shots automatically to a fixed distance ahead of the carrier for as long as it lasts. |-|Invincible Candy=When collected, King Dededede becomes invincible for a short time, and almost any enemy he touches will be instantly defeated, or at least damaged. |-|Invisibility Stone=The character holding it cannot fly or float with it. As long as it is being held, its carrier is both invisible and intangible. The Invisibility Stone will respawn in its original place if destroyed. It only lasts for a limited time, and flashes red when it is close to expiring. |-|Blaze Wheelie=A vehicle that King Dedede can use, its charge attack is a powerful dash attack. |-|Miniature Heavy Lobster=Called "Lobster Tank" by fans. Another vehicle that he can use, its charge attack is a powerful electroshock that comes from its mouth area. |-|Dream Rod=When picked up and used Dedede summons one of the following Dream Friends to assist him *Bandana Waddle Dee *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Rick & Kine & Coo *Marx *Gooey *Adeleine & Ribbon *Dark Meta Knight *Daroach *Magolor *Taranza *Susie *The Three Mage-Sisters |-|Star Allies Sparkler= The Final Weapon in Star Allies, used to take out Void Termina. The Star Allies Sparkler fires projectiles from the tip, fly around quickly and efficiently, and spin counterclockwise to avoid all damage on a relative scale (Sparkler Turn). Kirby canonically took the lead in the center of the Sparkler while his friends rode in the tail. Still, the leader can be rotated to imbue the shots with a different element depending on the leader (the technique is called Rider Switch). The Sparkler can fire different homing projectiles with varying power depending on charge time. An uncharged shot is called the Sparkler Comet, and it fires a star shaped projectile. A charged shot is called the Sparkler Starshot, and it fires a projectile shaped like two intertwining stars. The strongest attack is called Team Star Allies!, which, if everyone who's riding charges together and releases at the same time, fires a giant laser at the opponent. [https://youtu.be/vTGxAND8cYE?t=852 King Dedede uses this item on his own when used in The Ultimate Choice of Star Allies]. |-|Power-Up Hearts=Used to increase his statistics. The effects are shared with allies. *Speed Power-Up Hearts: Increases speed. *Health Power-Up Hearts: Increases & heals all health. *Attack Power-Up Hearts: Increases attack potency. *All Power-Up Hearts: Gives all previous effects at once. 'Feats:' *Able to defeat Drawcia with the player's assistance. *Through Return to Dream Land, he assisted Kirby, Meta Knight and Bandana Waddle Dee in the defeat of: Many Sphere Doomers, the Grand Doomer, Metal General, Landia and Magolor in his latter forms. **In The Arena & The True Arena sub-games Dedede is able to defeat said characters alone, as well as Galacta Knight in the former sub-game. (It should be noticed that an interview establishes extra content as part of what Kirby and other characters are able to do, despite no being actions within the canon timeline of the verse.) *In the extra-mode Dededetour from Triple Deluxe Dedede is able to defeat Queen Sectonia, Shadow Dedede and Dark Meta Knight, the former and latter of whom being comparable to Meta Knight. *Able to assist Kirby and the rest of the Star Allies in the defeat of Hyness and Void Termina during the main story of Star Allies. *During the canon mini-game Heroes in Another Dimension he is capable of once again assisting Kirby and the rest of the Star Allies defeating Parallel Kracko, Parallel Meta Knight, Parallel Dedede, Corrupt Hyness, and the Three, Mage-Sisters, the latter fighting as a team. **In sub-games such as Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! and The Ultimate Choice Dedede is able to defeat alone this characters as well as facing new ones such as Morpho Knight and Void; For narrative context, he would require assistance from other Star Allies to defeat at least the former boss. Gallery Masked_Dedede_render.png|Masked Dedede in Triple Deluxe Masked_Dedede's_Revenge_render.png Kirby's_Extra_Epic_Yarn-King_Dedede_Artwork.png|King Dedede made out of yarn in Extra Epic Yarn Giant_King_Dedede.png|Dedede under the effects of the Sparkling Star Giant_Masked_Dedede.png File:DededestroyerZ.png|Dededestroyer Z Macho_Buff Dedede.png|"Surely King Dedede would never steal all the food in the kingdom and hoard it for himself... Why would he do such a vile deed?! Such questions will have to wait, as the king is coming for his eternal rival with all the fury of a wild beast!" VS King Dedede • Kirby Star Allies Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Meta Knight (Kirby) Meta Knight's profile (Note: speed was equalized, both had standard equipment) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hammer Users Category:Nintendo Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Kirby Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Flight Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Kings Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Antiheroes Category:Animals Category:Birds Category:Teleportation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Reformed Characters Category:Healers Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Inflation Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Summoners Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Space Users Category:Berserkers Category:Narcissists Category:Leaders Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Water Users Category:Summons Category:Morality Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Comedy Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Star Allies Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Tier 4 Category:Penguins